Feeling
by Anbisja
Summary: Carlisle sees Bella as something more than he expected. smutsmutsmut :3


Disclaimer:

Twilight and it's characters do not belong to me..

Though.. if they were..

/dream

-----------------------------

It hadn't crossed my mind until then, but Bella was exceptionally beautiful. I often caught myself staring at her. Luckily enough she was too busy watching Edward to notice. That night Edward was out with Emmett hunting. Bella was sleeping in Edward's room. She didn't do it very often, mostly when Edward was out.

I found myself in his room watching her. Her soft skin glowed in the moonlight. Her long hair sprawled out on the pillows. I sat down on the bed next to her. I noticed her stomach was exposed and the shirt she wore had shown a bit of her breasts. I wondered if this was for Edward for when he got back. I could often hear them in this room. She would scream his name and it sent chills down my spine. It was then that I realized I wanted to have her as well. I gently touched her face running my fingers from her cheek to her neck. Even in sleep she looked elegant. I leaned in to rest my face on hers. She shifted, still sleeping, towards me. Her low cut shirt proved to be more revealing than I had originally thought. The cut in her shirt was low enough for me to see the pink lace bra she wore.

"Mmm… Carlisle.." My heart skipped. What was she dreaming of? Me? It couldn't be. I caressed her face and leaned in to kiss her. Was it wrong? I knew it was. I couldn't resist. Her lips seemed to warm my whole body. She stirred again, this time opening her eyes. At first she didn't realize who I was. Then she sat up in bed and stared at me. I reached out again to hold her face. "Carlisle?"

"Yes.. Bella I.." She reached out to pull me close. She kissed me lightly on my mouth. It caught me by surprise. I didn't think she would play into this, let alone be so aggressive.

"Shh.. The others will hear." Little did she know, the others already knew. Esme thought it was kind of kinky. I figured I'd let Bella think what she wanted. Maybe she liked that it was a 'secret'. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She pressed her body against me, so I pulled her hips on top of mine and she leaned over top of me and kissed me more. I pulled her shirt up and over her head then I ran my hands over her body. She grabbed my hands and positioned them behind her back so that I was touching her bra clasp. "Go ahead." She whispered in my ear. I did as she commanded. As her arms slid through the bra straps she held her breasts in her hands, but I moved them. I sat up with her still facing me in my lap and I buried my face in her bosom. Her body was so warm and her heart beat so fast, I couldn't stop myself from gripping her tightly. "Ooh.." She let out a gasp, I held her to tight.

"Sorry.." She pulled my hair back to bring my face to hers and kissed me deeply.

"No, it's okay." She pulled my shirt off and kissed me again. "Carlisle, lay back." Again I obeyed her. I watched anxiously as she crawled backwards towards my feet. She started to kiss my chest and slowly traced my muscles with her tongue as she made her way to the top of my pants. She kept eye contact with me as she pulled down my pants. I knew what was coming. I felt my body clench in anticipation. She kissed me lower until she reached my penis. She didn't kiss me there right away. No. She had to tease. I couldn't stand it. She kissed my thighs and gently touched my hips. I bit my lip and looked away hoping that this would ease my sexual tension. It didn't. Suddenly she was kissing me up and down my shaft.

"Ahh.." I moaned softly as she started to lick me as well. I looked down at the top of her head and grabbed a handful of her hair. It was then that she took me in her mouth. I tightened my grip on her hair, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed to like it a lot. Her pace quickened and I could hear her heart beat even faster. I didn't want to climax yet, but she was making it feel so good. I had to stop her. I sat up and laid her down on the bed.

"Was I bad..?" She doubted herself because I stopped her.

"Not at all. You were good. Too good. I had to stop you before I came." She blushed. I kissed her lightly and took off her pants and panties. I sat between her legs and sighed in awe of her beautiful naked body. How lucky Edward was to have her.

"Take me now." She said suddenly. I looked into her eyes and they were full of yearning. I wanted to be gentle with her, but I could tell already that that was going to be an impossible task. In one quick move I shoved her knees to each side of her head and I dove into her. "Oh! Carlisle!" She yelled out.

"Shh… The others will hear." I said this with a smirk on my face remembering what she said earlier. I made sure to pull myself mostly out of her and to thrust into her with just enough force to make her squeal. She grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams. With every thrust I grunted knowing she enjoyed every little noise I made. "Ahnn, Bella." She threw the pillow to the floor and dragged her nails down my back. It didn't hurt at all, but the sensation was amazing. I arched my back and gritted my teeth as I thrusted into her.

"Oh GOD!" I felt her tighten around me and I knew what had happened.

"Did you want to stop?" I asked as I slowed my pace. Just as I asked her she pulled my hair down roughly and growled into my ear.

"No. Fuck me Carlisle. H.a.r.d." I was all too eager to fulfill her wishes. I flipped her over on her stomach and raised her hips so that she was on her knees. As I entered I asked,

"You ready Bella?" She turned her head to me and nodded with a smile sly as a fox.

"Come on… please?" She wagged her behind and that was the last straw. I pounded into her with no more warning. She let out a yelp and I paid her no mind. I playfully slapped her on the behind but to my surprise.. "Harder." She said. I slapped her harder. Oh.. the pleasure _**I**_ was getting from this. She turned her head to me again and whispered, "You can do better than that Carlisle." I could feel myself twitching inside of her. I slapped her again. This time she hissed at me and moaned louder than before "Oh YES!". As I finally started to give into the pleasure I quickened my thrusting. "Carlisle! I'm going to come again! Harder HARDER!" I thrusted harder and faster than before. I could hear myself smacking against her skin. At last I finished. At the same time so did she. We were both out of breath and laid next to each other for about five minutes before either of us spoke.

"Bella… I... I wanted you to know that…" I looked over at her and she was sleeping again. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I covered her with the comforter of the bed and dressed myself. "Good night Bella.." I left the room closing the door behind me. Mmm Esme was going to be in for a **l o n g ** night.

-----------------------------

Alrighty.. This was my story.. Mmm Carlisle :heart:


End file.
